


In Another Life

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy watches the Doctor and gets a short glimpse into his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Amy had seen him act dangerous, crazy and playful. She had not forgotten that she had met him when she had still been a child. For him it had been hours, days maybe, from the day they met to the day she started travelling with him. It was not a surprise to see him with children.

A hop back to the nineties to recalibrate the Tardis’ sensors was not making a big impression, but seeing the Doctor sitting in a sandpit in a London playground was definitely something that would be imprinted to her memory. He looked hilariously young; younger even than usual.

It was so easy to forget that he wasn't young at all.

He whispered something to a little blonde girl sitting in front of him. She wasn't crying, not at all. She gave a loud happy giggle and the Doctor stood up, waving at her. The little girl waved back, smiling, and turned back to the sand. He walked back over to Amy, smiling wistfully.

“What was that all about?” Amy asked. “You didn't promise her to be back in five minutes, did you?”

He smiled a bittersweet smile she hadn't seen before. “No,” he said. “I told her she would get to know me better in 2005.”

Amy looked at him surprised. “How can you...?” Then it suddenly made sense. “You know... knew her?”

“In another life. I loved her very much. But that's still ahead of that little girl.” He smiled “Isn't that beautiful? Love never ends. It's still about to happen. Always fresh.”

Amy nodded and looked back at the little girl. What kind of woman would she grow into, had she grown into by the time she met the Doctor? She had never thought about the Doctor's past love life. There was no doubt he was a loving person, but he didn't seem the type for real relationships. He certainly had rejected her advances...

The Doctor followed her eyes back to the girl. Whoever she was, there was no doubt that he had loved her, still loved her, would love her one day.

“Her name is Rose,” he told Amy later. “In her future she will travel with me. And in a way that will forever be true.” She wanted to ask about her, but he opened the door for her.

“Now, what’s ahead of _us_? That's the real question, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 10_shakespeare challenge on livejournal for the Promt: Hamlet/But never doubt I love.


End file.
